


Roman Holiday

by luucarii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, akira likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: "And I remember the fear in your eyes, the very first time we snuck into the city pool.Late December with my heart in my chest and the clouds of my breath, didn't know where we were running to.But don't look back."





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I love Akeshu. I love Halsey.
> 
> also slight au? Goro's sixteen and Akira's fifteen and they both go to school in Akira's hometown.
> 
> this is kinda short but hey, fluff.
> 
> also, hey, find me on Tumblr so we can chat @luucarii

“Come on, Goro.” Akira nudged him a bit and leaped onto the fence, hands latching onto the wires to pull himself up and over. Goro watched, bottom lip caught in his teeth. Akira grinned as he landed on the other side of the fence, face lit up by the orange streetlight. He let out a huff of satisfaction, eyeing the way his breath was visible in front of his lips

 

“Akira, we shouldn’t be here.” Goro mumbled anxiously looking around. He had heard there were security guards around the area and getting arrested wasn’t on Goro’s list of achievements for the night. Spending the night at Akira’s house — yes, maybe getting his first kiss with Akira — definitely yes, getting caught for trespassing at the local public pool — hell no.

 

“Didn’t you say you wanted your life to be more exciting?” Akira questioned and smiled when Goro nodded slowly. Goro leaped up onto the fence, shakily jumping over it and tripping over his feet. Akira caught him before he fell, chuckling all the while.

 

“I can’t believe a first-year is making me do something so ridiculous.” Goro sighed and watched Akira rush off, slipping off his jacket, and shirt and tossing it into the grass, his shoes messily thrown beside it.

 

“What you mean to say is, ‘I can’t believe a first-year is doing something more exciting than my entire school career combined’” Akira teased as he dove into the pool water. The splash was loud and Goro winced in response, quickly looking behind him to see if any guards had been attracted to the noise. It took a little bit before Akira’s head formed at the surface of the water.

 

“Quit stressing out.” There was a shiver in his voice, “it’s December, there’s no way they’ll be any guards around.”

 

Goro hugged himself, suddenly feeling cold sneak down his spine. “You’re going to get sick, get out Akira.”

 

“Come in first.” Akira called out with a shaky smile. “Or else you’ll be the reason I stay home from school for the next few days.”

 

Goro rolled his eyes but gave in with a sigh. “You’re lucky I’m so easily persuaded.”

 

Akira smiled as innocently as he could manage in the freezing water. Goro quickly shed off his jacket and gloves, opting to keep his shirt on. Despite knowing Akira since childhood, his crush on the black haired boy still kept him a bit insecure around him. Goro closed his eyes and jumped, bracing himself .

 

He was met with an icy cold sensation shooting through his body and immediately his body felt weak yet full of energy. Goro’s heart pounded in his chest and his veins pulsed with adrenaline. He swam to the surface and met eyes with Akira who was smiling proudly at him.

 

“See? Was that so bad?” Akira teased and Goro sneezed in response.

 

“It’s f-freezing.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. But it feels good.” Akira chuckled, dipping down under the water to teasingly poke at Goro’s stomach. He came up to the surface and gave another smile.

 

“You’re absolutely insane.”

 

Akira laughed watching Goro swim over to the edge of the pool to pull himself out. His long brown hair was soaked and stuck to his forehead, eyes narrowed and thin arms held his side. Akira smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him back, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. He curled a loose strand of hair behind Goro’s ear and chuckled quietly when Goro froze in his arms.

 

“If you want to tease me, can you do it with a cup of hot coffee?” Goro shivered.

 

“How about a kiss?” Akira whispered.

 

“M-maybe, that wouldn’t be so bad.” Goro mumbled, voice trembling and he was thankful the water was freezing to mask the anxiety in his voice.

 

“Aw, look at you. You’re eager.” Akira chuckled to himself and Goro wriggled out of his grip with a huff.

 

“Way to ruin the moment.” Goro hissed.

 

Akira laughed once more, and reached for his waist again, pulling Goro close and hushing him with his lips.

 


End file.
